


[ deviant ]  (phan)

by psychgrunge



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Gay, Gay Smut, Highschool AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, cute smol dan, danisnotonfire - Freeform, eventually, i liked the idea, sry if its shit, tall sexy phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychgrunge/pseuds/psychgrunge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dans a lonesome nerd who enjoys sweaters and looking at pictures of kittens for ten hours straight</p><p>phil, well hes quite the opposite</p><p>except for the fact that hes so deeply infatuated with a polar opposite boy who hes sure he cant have </p><p>[warning- CHEESY AND CUTE AND SMUTTY HELL]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ deviant ]  (phan)

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in to dominate the innocent this fic will be updated every tuesdays   
> and if im feelin up to it maybe earlier or more than once a week : ^ ) 
> 
> hope you like it and send in some oneshots for me to write and dedicate out
> 
> they can be about absolutely anything
> 
> anyways, once again, hope you like it see ya lataz 
> 
> -ren ✨

"Stop staring", PJ said shoving my shoulder trying to gain my attention away from the back of Dans head. 

"I wasn't staring", I scoffed and rolled my eyes. 

"So were", he mocked.   
"Was not", I argued back. 

"How about you grow the balls to actually talk to him instead of eye fucking him everyday, mate", PJ chuckled getting back to his work. 

"How bout you fuck off and take your own advice", I said glancing towards Allison, a girl he'd been pining after since the 8th grade. 

"Whatever", he grumbled as I smirked proudly, finally getting him to shut up. 

But, I couldn't exactly support my case because the smug look was wiped off my face as soon as Dan turned around. 

I heard him talking but I was too busy staring at how his, clearly too large, sweater, slipped ever so slightly, showing the smallest bit of a dainty collar bone and scattered freckles. 

"Uh, Phil?", he waved his hand in front of my face to retract my attention. 

"Hu-What?", I blinked in confused because I had clearly not been paying attention to what he was previously saying. 

"I asked if you had a pen I could borrow, my pencil ran out of lead", he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. 

"Oh yeah sur-", I started but was interjected by a very enthusiastic Connor Franta. 

"I have one you can borrow, Dan!", he said very upbeat and bubbly, practically shoving a pen his face. 

"Thanks Connor", he took it grinning, showing off his dimples, completely ignoring my existence now. 

"Anytime", Connor blushed.   
I groaned slouching in my seat as I watched Connor shamelessly flirt with Dan the rest of class, glaring at them both. 

__  
It had reached lunch time by now and I was still pissed about earlier, I mean I had a chance to talk to the guy and I blew it!   
Now some chump is making heart eyes at Howell.

"Oh quit pouting, you big grump", Pj poked me in the face smushing my face into a smile, giggling. 

"Ah, shut it, you smug fucker", I groaned pushing his hands away. 

"Chriiiiiisss! Phil is being mean", Pj pouted cuddling into Chris who had been silently watching us bicker for the past ten minutes. 

"He's just mad because there's finally one person who isn't interested in getting his dick for once", he laughed. 

"We'll see", I retorted. 

"Oh, really?", Pj countered. 

"Yes, really", I grit my teeth. 

"Prove it", he challenged. 

"Excuse me?", My eyes went wide. 

"Ask him out, hell you've been creepily staring at him for months now since first started school here, just do it", Pj said. 

"I-I can't, he's probably not even gay", I argued further.

"Phil, one glance at the kid and I knew he was a full time internet homo, he wears tumblr cat shirts, for god sakes", Pj rolled his eyes. 

"I think its cute", I mumbled. 

They both looked exasperated with me by now, giving me the "either do something about it or stop complaining" look. 

"Fine, fine. I'll talk to him", I rolled my eyes getting up to throw my lunch away and head to next period. 

-  
Luckily I sit next to Dan in my next class, which is actually what caused my infatuation. 

I walked in to see big brown eyes staring up at me as I went to take my seat, to which I gave a timid smile, kind of as a silent hello, like I do everyday. 

But, just my luck, as soon as I opened my mouth to actually try and strike up a conversation, Alfie, an old fuck buddy, turns around and ruins my plan. 

"Damn babe, lookin' good", he raked his eyes up and down my body as I discreetly rolled my eyes, disgusted. 

"Hey, say we start having some fun again, my parents aren't home tonight", he suggested winking, grinning. I could've wretched all over him right there. 

"The fuck? Sorry, you're just gonna have to find another guy to try and screw your std clad ass because it's not gonna be me", I snapped catching the mock look of offense flash across his features before it turn into a sour, up-turned nose, scowl. 

"Your loss", he rolled his eyes turning back around. 

I made a fake wretching noises behind his back, and I heard a soft giggle next to me. 

I turned to see Dan giggling behind his hands. 

"Sorry, he's disgusting", I laughed awkwardly. 

"I see that", he grinned. 

I took this as my chance to keep the convo going, since I had never actually had a conversation even remotely this long with him before. 

So, I blurted the first thing that came to my mind. 

"I, uh, I like your sweater, by the way, it's very cute", I blushed at my choice of words. Very cute? Really Phil? Are you 14 again? 

"Really? Thanks!", he smiled, "I like your shirt, Muse is my favorite"

He likes Muse. He is perfect. I am  
dead. Goodbye parents. Goodbye world. Daniel Howell has officially killed me. 

Woah, chill out there Philly. 

"Not many people know who they are, so I'm really suprised I found someone who likes them just as much as me", I laughed softly trying to keep the coversation flowing, trying to act cool, but really on the inside I was terrified of saying one wrong thing. 

"Same, now I have someone to fanboy with. Warning to you, though, once I start talking about something I like I can't stop, so if we're ever talking and I'm rambling feel free to shut me up", he chuckled cuddling into his sweater paws. 

He is so fucking cute, I can't. He doesn't even realize how in awe I am, because to him it seems like two people casually discussing mutual interests.   
But, to me, its a "holy fucking shit dick nipples I'm actually having a conversation with him shit ass fuck" kinda moment, you know what I mean? 

"I would never, ramble on", I retorted, casually turning to face the teacher to catch at least some of the lesson, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him smiling at me, his dimple the deepest I've ever seen it go. 

I guess you can say I have a small  
crush.


End file.
